The Belly of the Beast
The Belly of The Beast (Fluttershy Needs a Cure in other media) is the fourth episode (the second segment of the second episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 169th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is paired up with “Road Tripping”. In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six worked together to repair the bounty by retrieving the critical part that was swallowed by Beohernie, and it‘s up to the Master of Ice and the Element of Kindness to save the day. Plot The Missing Part Back on the rock, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are trapped and cannot escape. To make matters worse, Zane realizes they are missing a main component that is needed to drive the Land Bounty. While the Ninja and the Mane Six tried to come up with a plan, Jay began to complain thinking the situation is hopeless and starts to kick some rocks down a slope. Pinkie Pie doesn’t know what if Beohernie tries to eat S’mores. What Jay and Pinkie doesn't know is he's walking straight into Beohernie who is buried beneath the sand. Jay and Pinkie Pie is almost devoured by Beohernie, but the rest of the Ninja are able to save them. Fluttershy Leans on to Fall asleep During the evening, Zane talks about Beohernie having a slow digestion and suggests someone should purposely get eaten by Beohernie and retrieve the component. Fluttershy tried to make a beetle fall asleep, but it wasn’t. Twilight Sparkle tries to deal with Fluttershy since Beohernie is aggressive. Fluttershy tells everyone that in order to make Beohernie some sleep, Rarity founds a way to make it warm and soft to lay on. Back at the Land Bounty, Rarity founds some unwanted dress to make it soft for Beohernie, while Kai has some Fire power to make him warm. Fluttershy, however, can’t do this all alone so the Ninja and the Mane Six joins her when singing a lullaby to him. Rock, Paper, Clip! Now Beohernie has fallen asleep, Fluttershy knows how to get inside Beohernie. She tells the Ninja and the Mane Six how to get in there. Cole, Jay, and Nya think the plan is ridiculous, but Lloyd believed it was the only way to retrieve the component. After arguing who should go, they finally decide to do rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Zane wins, but he cannot travel inside the belly alone. Twilight Sparkle suggests Fluttershy as she was kind to animals and loving nature, especially insects. Before Zane and Fluttershy joins in to find the inverter, Nya tells that inside the giant beetle got small glowing beetles known as the Glowing Gut Beetles. When afraid of the dark, the beetles will glow from the Cradles of Absorption. Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle give them some S’mores and the Pearl of Transformation so that seaponies can survive in the stomach acid, but not too long. Nya also suggests that the S’mores is his favourite snack, and place on top of their heads. One Small Thing can Make a Difference The next day, Zane and Fluttershy sets out onto the sand and made some noise by singing with her voice, which is when Beohernie rose from the sand and consumed both Zane and Fluttershy. Inside Beohernie, Zane survived and saw Daybreaker battling him and the Ice Dragon in the Kingdom of Never-Realm, also he heard a siren’s song in beauty. When they waked up, Zane and Fluttershy finds themselves in the belly of the beast; but it was so dark that they cannot see. Luckily, a Stomach Bug came to the duets and asked her to find the component, while naming Firesky. Firesky asked her friends to glow the cradles so Fluttershy and Zane can go deeper in the belly. Suddenly, they were surrounded by acid that can kill a person. Fluttershy uses the Pearl and she and Zane dives inside the stomach acid and founds the component. They are able to find the component and also spot Princess Skystar and Terramar, in attempts to free them. Skystar thanked both Zane and Fluttershy and contacts the Ninja and the Mane Six to pull them out. Before they leave, she thanked Firesky for helping them, and they must take care of her home. Escaping The Belly of the Beast Back on the surface, the Ninja begin pulling Zane out using the string that was attached to Zane and Fluttershy; however, Beohernie shows resistance by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beohernie causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja and the Mane Six. Eventually, Rainbow Dash performs the Sonic Rainboom at Beohernie's belly which allowed Zane, Fluttershy, Princess Skystar and Terramar to escape the belly of the beast. Princess Skystar and Terramar thanked Fluttershy for bravery and kindness. But she realises that it must let things go. Lloyd was kind-hearted to give one S’more to Beohernie as a promise not to eat the component from the Land Bounty. As such, Skystar and Terramar went back to Ponyville to share good news with Silverstream and her friends. With the component recovered, the Ninja and the Mane Six were able to escape the rock and outrun the other scarab beetles to their next destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daybreaker - Nicole Oliver *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Terramar - Cole Howard *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *The Place Where We Belong *Find the Magic (partially) Transcript *The Belly of the Beast (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Fluttershy **This is the first time Fluttershy narrates the episode title. **It is also the fourth female character to narrate the episode title, the first three are Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow and Rarity. *This episode marks the first speaking appearance of Princess Skystar, as she is from LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie as a supporting character, even though she appears in "The Ending of the End: Endings," she does not speak. *This is the second time the Ninja has been swallowed by the creature, in that case Beohernie. The first is Firstbourne in "Yakity-Sax". **However, Zane and Fluttershy was inside Beohernie throughout the episode. **As the events doesn’t take place in this episode, it means that they got swallowed by Beohernie for the first time. **The rest of the Ninja, along with Zane, got swallowed by Beohernie again in "Sun and Lava". *When Beohernie regurgitated Zane, Fluttershy, Skystar and Terramar, it spat out the Teapot of Tyrahn and the Bewitching Bell. *When the Ninja played Rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to go inside Beohernie is a reference to "The Stone Army", where the loser has to clean up the Ultra Dragon's mess and having similar "Settle this like adults" and "Paper beats rock" lines. *Daybreaker returns in this episode, since "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes". **Daybreaker stopping Zane in the Nightmare is similar to how Midnight Sparkle destroying Twilight Sparkle’s dreams at the beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. *The song Find the Magic is heard partially by Zane but he mentioned The Dazzlings in this episode. *This is the second time Fluttershy turns into a seapony since LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. **It is the second member of the Mane Six to transform into a seapony, the first is Twilight Sparkle in "Surf and/or Turf". **Zane also transform into the Mer-Ninja for the first time, as Jay suggest. *The Place Where We Belong is heard again in this episode since "Uprooted". **This time, it is sung by the Mane Six and Ninja. **Unlike the song in "Uprooted", it ends with the added piano chord. *Fluttershy and Princess Skystar’s relationship makes again since the novel, My Little Pony: Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales. *This is the only time the Desert of Doom takes place at night. *The way Lloyd calms down Beohernie is similar to how he calm Meowthra down in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, in order to save Garmadon. **However, he lets Beohernie promise not to eat the component from the Land Bounty. *This is the first episode since "The Big Mac Question" to have Celestia absent, not counting her villainous alter-ego, Daybreaker. *Lloyd uses Wu's lesson of the best way to defeat the enemy by befriending them with Beohernie. *This episode, along with "Road Tripping", aired the same day for the premiere for [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Rainbow_Roadtrip My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip.] *'Lesson': When small matters comes, you have to solve the problem, as one small thing can make a difference. Differences between this and the original Ninjago episode *Fluttershy replaces Zane as she narrates the episode title. *This episode that the original Ninjago episode doesn’t have: the Glowing Gut Beetles and the Cradles of Absorption. *At the beginning of the episode, it starts with Rarity’s scream about how Beohernie ate the dress that Rarity had made. *Daybreaker replaces Aspheera in one of Zane’s dreams. *Snowblossom in silhouette and “Find the Magic” scene is also added in one of Zane’s dreams. *Zane was attached on his waist with the rope. In the series, he doesn’t need a rope, since Fluttershy accompanies to fly along with him. **However, Applejack uses her lasso attach on Cole’s dirt bike and dug up a hole, so that Beohernie can eat it. *While inside Beohernie’s stomach, Zane and Fluttershy meets Firesky and glows the cradles, so that they can see what’s inside, due to the green fog caused by the acid. *Kai uses his Fire power in order for Zane to escape the belly of Beohernie, but instead Rainbow Dash does the Sonic Rainboom to Beohernie directly. *As Zane, Fluttershy, Princess Skystar and Terramar spit out of Beohernie, they landed in the sand, despite Fluttershy is a pegasus while Skystar and Terramar are both hippogriffs. *Lloyd did not make a promise to Beohernie in the original Ninjago episode. Errors *One of Rarity’s dresses was clean when she showed to Twilight Sparkle of how Beohernie ruined her dress. *In the Italian and Ukrainian versions, Cole sings “Deep in our Hearts”, instead of Kai. *During the whole song, Zane’s voice didn't have the robotic tone to it. *When Rainbow Dash performs the Sonic Rainboom to Beohernie, her cutie mark entirely red. *As Beohernie spit out Zane from the stomach, he never scream, instead he closed his eyes. *Terramar said that he will tell good news to her sister back in Ponyville, but in The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot, the setting is in Canterlot, and Princess Skystar and Terramar tells the good news to her there. Gallery 0CD8C288-10F2-40DB-991F-76008876B195.jpeg|Title Card 3C66E02E-18E0-497B-8981-28A15D358896.png|Jay covered with slime. 865ECC5D-1577-4E45-8DCC-3C6E7D4446A6.png|Nya saving Jay from Beohernie. 3C04C792-D34A-420A-BFEA-23F231800C1E.jpeg|Ninja and the Mane Six cheer 0257C719-4729-4FB6-AB9F-0D869DB540E1.png|Jay carving the rock, saying ‘Ninja’ in Ninjago language. 6EFFDBAA-743A-4BCB-BF1D-37835E15CBC5.png EEA8BD38-4D6B-4C21-ACBE-797C44B05F5D.png|Rock, paper, clip! F0102DF0-33B4-4A8D-8BD2-6B8F7C1D6B24.jpeg|The Bewitching Bell, after Beohernie spits out Zane and Fluttershy.